


It's Time for Crack and Sex

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The SessKag discord crack continues.And this time, it's smuttier than ever.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Sango/Koga
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	It's Time for Crack and Sex

Sesshomaru made his way through the land on his cloud, his gaze firmly trained on the ground below. It was dark, the moon a mere sliver, and with a quiet fog floating over the land, it was the perfect atmosphere for what he had in mind.

His sharp golden eyes scanned for his prey. She would not escape him this time. On he flew following the faintest traces of her scent.

She had left the village earlier that day, he knew, for her scent was but a faint remnant. When he finally found her, he thought perhaps he understood why she was alone.

She was bathing, relaxing against a stony outcrop as the heat of the water steamed around her.

Kagome inhaled the mineral rich steam. With a groan, she rolled her shoulders. The aches and pains of the feudal era days were weighing her down. With a yawn, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She deserved some rest and relaxation.

She could still feel the weight of the argument she'd had with InuYasha earlier in the day and she wanted to relax. Destress. Think of, well, _anything_ other than what was waiting for her back at the village.

Nothing.

Through Kanna’s Mirror, Naraku watched Kagome bathe in the hot springs in the nude, he immensely started enjoying her daily “shows” ever since she had finally proven herself a worthy successor to Kikyo. Absentmindedly he started stroking one of his tentacles, forgetting for the moment that Kanna was standing right there in front of him.

His hand traveled the slimy purple length of his swollen tentacle. He couldn't wait to get his various appendages on her. He would own the little human female. No other being on earth or in the under world would ever touch her the way he would.

Sesshomaru knew that Naraku sought his female; knew the vile hanyo dreamt of making her his own. But no other would have her. What was his stayed _his_.

And he would ensure that Kagome would have every incentive to agree.

The groveling of his pint sized servant intruded upon his thoughts just then, Sesshomaru sparing his toad servant just the briefest of disgusted glances as he measured him up before a well placed boot sent Jaken flying off into the distance. Sesshomaru watched him go, estimating the distance before deciding that he had just achieved a new personal best for toad punting distance.

He planned on using the same kick to take care of Naraku. Suddenly the wind changed and two distinct scents hit him at the same time. Kagome's arousal, and the barrier on Naraku's hideout had been lifted. Each in an opposite direction. What was a daiyoukai to do? Take his Miko, or end the nuisance?

Ending Naraku would end the threat to his female and yet, he could not bring himself to take that logical course of action when he was there, now, scenting the heady aroma of her desire.

_Just who is it that you are thinking of, my priestess?_ He fervently hoped that it was him.

Kagome's hand worked the pink tips of her nipples. She was so pent up she couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha refused to touch her again! So she was going to indulge in her most guarded fantasy.

She imagined Sesshomaru coming on her while she bathed.

She slipped her fingers along the damp skin between her breasts and traced the path of water droplets as they ran together toward her navel. The shallow pool hit at her waist. Her fingers dipped into the water and slid between her legs, picking up slick arousal from her vagina and dragging it back up to tease her clit. As she moaned, only one name fell from her lips, "Sesshomaru..."

She could just see him now, pulling her to his flesh, slick from the water. She could already feel him holding her down, whispering darkly for her not to move, as his heated voice told her everything he would do to her. He would lick her, he would bite her, he could _claim_ her.

And she wanted it all. She wanted to feel him take her. She wanted to be his. For once in her life, she wanted not to be in control...and her fantasy Sesshomaru could do that for her.

And then...he _was_.

His hand fisted in her stream wet hair. One arm was branded around her hips. He wore only his fundashi he could so easily just push the silk aside and take her. But he needed her to say yes.

“Sesshomaru?” Sango asked in a surprised tone of voice, shocking Kagome out of her indulgent reverie as she hurriedly removed her hand from her crotch. But judging by the blush Sango wore as the tired looking slayer settled into the hot springs, she had seen plenty already.

A tick in his jaw, Sesshomaru paused at the edge of the forest. His Bitch was no longer alone. The slayer had arrived. His knuckles bled white over the hilt of his sword, but he quickly put the thought of simply killing the woman from his mind. Kagome would never agree to a mating if he slaughtered her companion.

''...You may watch, if you desire, but you shall not join or indulge in this act with this one or the priestess.'' There was a threat in his tone, so clear and so addicting, Sango could've crumbled then and there for Sesshomaru as well. A pleasant heatness grew below in her, fingers careful as they reached to grant herself relief.

But then Sango came to her senses. This was no fantasy; the real Sesshomaru was there, on the edge of the clearing. Jumping out of the hot springs as she grabbed her Hirakotsu, she squared on him with her modesty forgotten as Kagome squeaked and covered herself as best she could.

Sesshomaru ignored the slayer as he grabbed the large yellow sack that smelled of his Miko, and took Kagome's hand. "I'm taking you."

"Where?" Kagome was so tired of not having her expectations met. She was willing to throw it all away at his offer.

"Home." His arms wrapped around her waist and he made his cloud appear under their feet. He would not take her here out in the wild. Not when she came to him so sweetly.

“Like hell!” was all the warning Sesshomaru got before Koga’s foot connected with his face, sending him flying through a nearby tree and depositing the grabbed Kagome back into the hot spring.

Sango gasped as the object of her own deepest darkest fantasy appeared, his absolute devotion and loyalty to Kagome calling out to Sango in contrast to Miroku’s flirtatious ways.

And then, to everyone’s surprise, Koga grabbed Sango and, giving Sesshomaru a dirty look that also bespoke promises that Sesshomaru would never take him up on, left with her in his arms.

They wouldn’t get far before Koga stripped and mated her, Sesshomaru was sure. He yearned for his own mate in turn.

Before she could answer, he had her pressed against the line of his body and in the skies. Mokomoko's silky fur had her aching. "So..." She blushed, slightly shy despite all the times she'd imagined herself writhing beneath his hot muscular. This was the real him, not the one she'd placed on a pedestal. "You're taking me?"

Holding her cheek in his palm, he leaned down, watching carefully for any sign of possible distress, "I intend to make you mine."

Her heart pounded. Was her fantasy coming true? Unwilling to tempt things, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body closer to his. "I've always wanted to be fucked on a cloud."

He looked down at the clinging female and his hands reached for her ass. He hefted her up his body. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and he couldn't wait to sink his throbbing cock into her. "If that is what my Lady wants." His voice was dark and held promises of amazing things.

His mokomoko slithered between them and pulled the tied holding his Hakama tight. He freed his cock and rubbed it against her dripping pussy.

Koga, meanwhile, had finally put Sango down in a cave he’d been eying for sometime for this very purpose. She would make a fantastic mate and when/if he mated Ayame, the two would be ferocious enough to repel any who would harm their offspring— _his_ offspring. He was pleased to find her stunned still at his presence and stripped for her, wanting to show her what she was about to enjoy.

_-cue dance music-_

Hakkaku and Ginta began beating on drums off to the side while their leader began a strip tease. He waved the skin that had covered his cock in the air, and tossed it toward his lucky lady.

Jaken in the meantime was searching for his missing lord when he felt a liquidy substance fall upon his head from above. Wiping off what he presumed to be bird poop, he took a sniff and discovered his lord's heated scent upon the liquid drop. Just then another few drops struck him and his lord's scent was mixed with the scent of another familiar person that he couldn't recall. Just as the loud shriek of a familiar woman's wail reached his ears followed by the roar of his lord, he looked up and was drenched in a milky white substance.

His head spun, his tiny demon-toad body falling with a muted _thud_. Nightmares came true at the sight he'd just seen, well, his nightmares to be fair, but to see his lord mating a human priestess- Kagome, out of all -was enough to knock him out cold.

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru panting that was better then she had ever dreamed it could be he had been wild and rough and he made her scream. She closed her eyes and relaxed against his chest. Content to let him take her where ever he wanted to.

And he would take her again soon. But for now, he was simply content to hold her close and snuggle her to him, an indulgent look on his face as he did so. He wouldn’t allow her to be free of his body—for now—until she was pregnant.

Somewhere not too far away, Koga had similar thoughts and licked his lips.

Something occurred to Sesshomaru just then. Kagome had been fantastic, but she wasn't a virgin as he had previously thought. "Mate? Why were you not untouched as I had previously observed?"

Kagome looked up at him before answering, "Oh, well back when I was still super in love over Inuyasha he asked me to help him practice for Kikyo and because I wanted to help him no matter what I said yes." Kagome had a mournful self-scorning tone.

As his face twisted into a look of absolute ire, Kagome burst out laughing, "Just kidding."

He didn't look pleased, but at least not murderous.

She walked two fingers up his chest and over his shoulder. "We've been together in the future many times, but it's always been my fantasy to be with you here...while you're wild and there aren't people everywhere to prevent us from exploring more _interesting_ sexual adventures."

His frown softened and his nose buried under the crook of her neck, certainly a bit of an ego boost to hear the priestess confess that she often dreamed about him and them. His leaf-shaped tongue caressed above her breasts, granting Kagome with relaxing pleasure. ''I must confess, that almost had me leaving, to hear your first time was not meant to pleasure you whole.''

Kagome sighed softly. Internally, she was pleased that her little white lie worked, she didn't like lying to him but didn't want him to be so disappointed in the reason for her first time. She would have to make it up to him later but for now she would have to run with the deception if it meant they would stay together.

Kagome simply couldn’t find it in her to admit that her only other sexual encounters had been with Hojo—and the few times she’d given into the urge to experiment, she’d been left wanting. Outside of her own fingers, Sesshomaru had been the first to please her.

But had it been the same for him? Her mouth opened to ask the question.

“In return, know that although a few women over the centuries have drawn my interest, including a recent woman known as Sara, none have gone all the way. You were literally my first and this Sesshomaru must admit, you turned out to be well worth the wait,” he replied as his red rocket readied itself for blasting off again.

Kagome let the topic of past lovers drop she didnt care and wanted him not to either. She gripped his cock and tugged on it. "Let's try it against a tree." She bit the pointed tip of his ear and continued to stroke him.

He grinned maliciously as they coupled once more, her “Oohs, Aahs, and Oughs” accented by his “Hn, Hnn, and Hns."

His thrusting became more forceful and it was just as they reached their climax that the Saimyosho nest came down atop Kagome’s head, trapping her face with a muffled shriek in with suddenly angry Saimyosho and their honey, letting Sesshomaru know that they had actually been barking up the wrong tree all along.

Sesshomaru carefully pulled the hive from her. He let his cloud form beneath them, taking them far from the hive, and his mokomoko moved to shield Kagome from the stings. His own needs forgotten, he bent to lick the stings she’d already received, soothing them with the healing properties of his tongue. “This one apologizes,” he tumbled, “for your pain.”

Kagome was beginning to think that this fantasy was turning into some sort of twisted nightmare.

But his tongue soothed her hurts as he flew to his mother's skycastle. She let him take care of the stings.

She sighed. This hadn’t gone like she’d fantasized at all. She still wanted him, but she wanted more. She hoped he would make it all up to her later.

"Here, take one of these." He pulled a jar of tiny star candies from mokomoko's pocket, he'd planned on using them at a later time, but what with the circumstances... Kagome sucked on the sugary sweet and instantly healed. Fortunately that wasn't the only reaction...

Her blood heated uncontrollably. Soon she was clinging to hin as he flew quickly through the air.

He was unwilling to stop again and allow their time to be spoiled by some outside influence. His arms wrapped around her and held her tightely as she writhed against him.

She climbed his form trying to get herself into position to impale herself on his hard cock. Her small feet dug into his lower back and dainty hands danced frantically over hot flesh.

Sesshomaru was getting desperate. He wanted to prove to his new mate that she hadn’t erred in choosing him. He wanted to shower her with pretty words and comforts. But every move she made stirred his blood, forcing his body to react even as he tried to push his arousal back. She deserved more than she’d received from him so far and he was determined to give it to her.

Unable to hold off as long as it'd take to get to his shiro, Sesshomaru touched down near a waterfall at the base of a hot spring. She'd enjoy it.

Suddenly he felt the overwhelming aura of the last being he wanted to encounter at that moment. His mate rubbed herself against him in the most tantalizingly ways and his mother flew down from the heavens.

"Mother...now is not a good time," he ground out between clenched teeth. Kagome had dropped to her knees and was busy pulling his hakama the rest of the way down.

Kagome had every intention of removing Sesshomaru’s boots and hakama and then driving herself upon him—repeatedly—cowgirl style when she heard Sesshomaru’s words. “Mother?” she repeated, looking down at Sesshomaru’s exposed cock and then over at his mom who had a brow quirked as she sighed heavily.

“Beloved son...really? In the _dirt_? You really are just like your father in the most unexpected ways...”

"I'll have you know, I like the dirt."

"Hn." He looked down from his mother to his mate. Her hands were still on his boots as she looked around her eyes were wide and glazed slightly. She had never looked so wanton and he ached to take her. "Is there a reason for your visit Mother? As you can see, I am currently engaged."

His mother clicked her tongue. “Is this how you intend on creating my grandbabies?”

Kagome flinched, her hand freezing on its subconscious trek to grip Sesshomaru’s cock. Somehow, that consequence has never quite entered her head. “Babies,” she muttered faintly as the heated look in Sesshomaru’s gaze intensified.

"Poor dear, just look at her." InuKimi waved her hand toward the Miko.

Kagome had taken it upon herself to suck on Sesshomaru's sharp tipped fingers instead of sucking cock in front of his mom. She ran her tongue over his palm, "Babies...our babies..."

"Better take her somewhere else." His mother sounded amused. "A good mate wouldn't let her roll around on the ground like some wild animal in heat boy." Her fan snapped open, she was loosing patience with her only child. "If you had not made yourself known she would not be in such a state."

Soft pink flesh ran along his palm. "Speak your purpose mother or be gone."

In the end, her need to give him pleasure won out over her need for modesty in front of his mother as she took his cock into her mouth, drawing a hiss of pleasure from him as she played with his uncircumsized head with her tongue. His mortification at having her do this in front of mother only grew when felt a flash coming from her aura and realized with horror that Inukimi was actually enjoying the display before her.

Indeed, not only had she stopped flapping her fan around but her other hand seemed to be inching towards the folds in her outfit that separated her hands from her womanly reproductive parts. His hardness for the miko was now being hotly contested by the flaccidness of his mother joining in on the action.

His eyes flashed red as he ripped his mate from his body. Quickly he hiked up his pants and tossed her over his shoulder. "I am terribly afraid this discussion shall have to come at another time. I have a mate to attend to and heirs to sire. Good bye mother."

Falling to their death as she groped him mid air would be preferable to watching his mother masturbate.

His mother chuckled; that was her exact goal. Now she was _sure_ to have the grandbabies she desired. Perhaps she would find a certain young wolf to entertain herself in the meantime... Ayame has always been the most pleasant of bedmates.

Flung over a broad muscular shoulder, Kagome couldn't help but notice how nice Sesshomaru's butt looked upside-down. She reached out. "Ungh...so close..." One good stretch and, SLAP!

He paused midair, blinked, and groaned.

He felt dull human nails dig into the meat of his ass as she kneaded it like a cat with its claws. Neither of them might make it back to his bedroom tonight if she kept this up. He forced more power into his cloud.

Kagome grinned at how fast Sesshomaru was traveling. If he was going to drive her crazy—well, turn about was fair play. She stroked, kneaded, and teased his ass with her fingers, enjoying his every groan.

After a moment, she felt his hand move to fondle her own and she flinched in shock as his finger slid down and unerringly found her clit.

His cock pulsed, aching to slip inside her hot wet cavern. His fingers would get all the fun. He listened to her moans and as she grew louder, he thrusted in deeper and faster. Her hands stilled on his asscheeks, the sensations too intense. She could barely think past his knuckles digging into her gspot as he twisted his fingers inside her contracting pussy.

All the blood was rushing to her head as he thrust his fingers into her. His thumb circled clit softly.

Her body shook as she gasped and moaned behind him, he gripped her ass tighter.

A wicked thought crossed his mind. 'I will show her what real claws feel like.' He clenched his fingers slightly letting the tips of his claws drag across the meat of her ass.

The sensations were too intense and Kagome came as he pinched her clit lightly, screaming her pleasure and his name.

Sesshomaru grinned, determined to make her scream again and again. The torment would be worth it.

He had lost count how many times he had made his little human mate come on his fingers on his way. But FINALLY they made it to his private quarters.

He tossed her on the futon and bolted the windows and door. He tossed up a barrier and stripped off his clothing.

Kagome, having already lost her clothing to Sesshomaru's skillful claws, laid back on the rich silky sheets, mokomoko rubbing between her legs and breasts as she held it close and watch her youkai strip for her. He stalked close, the last of his clothing, his cool smooth inner kimono, trailed her legs. She felt so hot she thought steam might well up off her flesh.

His head dripped low as he took one foot in hand and lavished her with laps of his tongue. His canines grazed over her calf as he worked his way up her leg. Looking up into glazed blue eyes, he watched her pant in anticipation.

He licked and nipped his way up her calf. He trailed cool damp fingers across the back of her thighs. Her toes pointed and relaxed when he nipped at the back of one knee.

Beneath the bed, Jaken did his best to hold his breath in and not make a single sound. By the time he had realized that it hadn’t been Rin who had burst in the doors during their game of “hide and seek,” it was too late to do anything but hide in fear of provoking his lord’s possessive male mating wrath.

The backs of Sesshoumaru's claws glided up the outsides of Kagome's thighs to her hips where he secured a tight grip just shy of too much. He nipped the inside of one thigh, then the other, alternating nips and the faint brush of his nose on the tender skin as he worked his way upward, focused on nothing but his mate and relishing the anticipation of reaching his goal. At the apex of her thighs he paused, inhaling deeply, pleased by the way she quivered under his touch. He nipped the skin at the top of each leg, savoring her.

Breasts heaved with each exhale. Nails dug into silken sheets. Kagome gasped and moaned, as she closed her eyes, he nipped just enough to sting, "You will watch as I devour you."

Her legs trembled as he forced her them wide open, holding her hips and thighs flat on the mattress. She could barely writhe. Unable to move, she felt completely at his mercy. Apparently she had a thing for it, because she was absolutely dripping.

Jaken, sending a break in the lord’s distraction, scurried as silently as he could out of the room. He ran so fast that he turned a corner too sharply and ran straight into a wooden post, knocking himself unconscious.

A servant, passing by, stepped on Jaken without even noticing him, and continued on her way.

He licked her pussy with a broad flat tongue his eyes remained locked on hers. She gasped and moaned.

Kagome struggled to keep her eyes even with his. A blush crept across her cheeks. She could see every tongue flick and lick he gave her. He sucked on her clit and her eyes rolled back.

Her taste on his tongue made it nearly impossible to maintain control but he managed. He intended to make this last as long as possible. Keeping his gaze locked on her, he flicked his tongue over her clit and relished the mewl she released in response. It drew a soft growl from him, and she threw her head back against the sheets with a breathless cry. Relenting for a moment, he brushed his nose over her skin before nipping the skin of her belly just below her navel to recall her attention to him. "Look at me, Kagome," he rumbled.

Rin, meanwhile, wandered through the shiro, looking for Jaken's latest hiding spot. He wasn't especially good at hiding, but he tried. Last time, he'd hidden himself behind a bush that had no leaves on it. The time before that, he'd hidden in a lake but she'd seen his head easily above the water. This time, however, there was one room she hadn't checked before she searched the grounds. She opened the door to Sesshomaru's room, humming happily, certain this was where Jaken was hiding.

They could hear Rin up above as she entered his bedroom, fortunately they had just decided to move this affair into his private torture chamber in order for her to achieve her maximum pleasure. Her threw her roughly onto the stretching rack before strapping her in. Sesshomaru cranked the wheel, stretching her out but not enough to hurt or injure her just yet. Instead he had something more...diabolical in mind as he withdrew a giant plumage feather from a hidden stash nearby and began tickling her to her helpless delight.

Bursting into giggles, Kagome bit her lip. This was a change. The hot pink room was covered in pink feathers and silk. The bed she laid on was made of plush fur and she wriggled on it as she laughed. He called it a torture chamber, but it was comfortable as hell. The straps on her arms were buttery soft, and their were scented candles along the walls. "Mmm, Sess, put away the feather...I want babies."

Her speech, the sensual pattern of her voice and the soft, cheeky plea of her voice had caught him with his guard down. A visible gulp went down his throat, put under her mercy, there was a part of him that wanted nothing but to serve, to serve _her_. He felt her caress his stripes at her best reach, wanting to be claimed once more, and there was no potion, spell or bewitchment that had gotten to him so bad.

Firmly securing her arms above her head with a quick tightening of the straps, he swiftly cut her legs loose before wrapping them around him as he took her right there on the stretch rack. They're love making soon reached such a fervent pitch that the rack starting tilting up and moving backwards until it slammed against the rear wall; neither took notice save that the now pink eyed Sesshomaru finally found a solid place to continue fucking his miko mate with wild abandon.

Rin heard the banging and giggled, thinking she’d found Jaken after all. She found the doorway—not entirely slid shut—and opened it and then gasped in astonishment at the game Sesshomaru and Kagome were playing. It sort of _looked_ like one her parents used to play but she didn’t think her parents played like _this._

“What are you doing?” she asked them curiously.

Sesshomaru snarled as he stopped mid thrust and looked at his little girl. Did all parents have to deal with this or was this just special torture for him? "Mating now leave." He pointed at the door.

"But that means you and Kagome-chan are making me a little sibling?!"

"Yes, now out." He pointed to the door again.

"Yayyyy!" Rin ran out of the room screaming through the halls, "I'm a big sister!!!" Jaken forgotten, she had to tell everyone on staff. Soon she'd have her very own baby brother or sister, maybe both!

InuKimi touched down in the garden just in time to here the news, "Come here Rin, we must fold one thousand paper cranes and wish for both a brother and a sister for you."

Rin scrunched up her face in thought. “A brother and sister?” she asked, pouting. “But I want at least three sisters and brothers. Maybe four!” As she took Sesshomaru’s mother’s hand, she swung her own hand playfully. “Do you think the crane Kami will give me more siblings if we add flowers to them?”

The two of them had just finished folding their five hundredth crane when an ear shattering roar filled the castle, accompanied by a more feminine yell of pure ecstasy. In the dungeon, droplets of man seed occasionally splattered on the floor as Sesshomaru’s knotted rocket continued to pump Kagome full of offspring contenders, even as his fangs lay buried in the nape of her neck as he applied his mating mark.

Sesshomaru’s mother inclined her head. “Hnn,” she commented lightly, rolling her shoulders. “This one believes that your crane folding has just paid off, child. You will be welcoming siblings quite soon.”

Rin clapped her hands in delight, spinning in circles as she made up a new song about baby brothers and sisters.

In the meantime, his spy in the palace informed Naraku about the latest proceedings. He chuckled, knowing that the path to controlling Sesshomaru now lay through the possession of Kagome. His hands fell back to his engorged tentacles as he considered what all he would do to her in order to get under Sesshomaru’s skin.

Kagome's belly grew round and she, Sesshomaru, and Rin enjoyed the lovely idea of little ones joining their pack, LITTLE DID THEY KNOW the evil Naraku was putting together the beginning stages of his dastardly plan.

But Naraku plotted for months, knowing that when Kagome gave birth, she would be weak. And he would use that weakness and her mate’s distraction to ensure the success of his own plan. She and her jewel sensing powers would soon be his.

Quite suddenly during a nice round of cowgirl sex, Kagome's water broke, spilling amniotic fluid all over Sesshomaru and their lovely futon. Wide eyed, the pressure of a skull between her pelvic girdle had her slamming her hands full of reiki into Sesshomaru's surprised form, "Get out of me! Out! Oww! Fuck!"

Quickly he pushed Kagome forward onto her hands and knees. "Shhhh, it's okay; this one shall go get Mother."

Sesshomaru wanted out of the room _now_. The scent of birthing fluid and blood did unexplainable things to his beast.

"You're not going anywhere!" she growled at him.

Kagome glared at her mate. _He_ did this to her. She hadn’t asked to be kidnapped or knocked up—even if she’d really, really enjoyed the actions behind getting knocking up—and she’d be damned if he got an easy pass while she suffered giving birth to their child. “You leave this room and I’ll castrate you where you stand,” she hissed.

Unfortunately for her, her threats only excited Sesshomaru, a tinge of lust entering his eyes. He seemed to know better than to act on it, instead flaring his yoki to summon his mother from her own chambers. He hoped the delivery would be swift because Kagome’s continuous threats tested his sanity. Nor did he wish her any undue pain.

Unfortunately his excitement didn't last. Kagome's pain washed through their bond and as the baby further engaged into position, the more he felt helpless to help her. Wiping her forehead with a damp cloth, he decidedly hated the feeling of being unable to take away her pain.

"You're doing well, Kagome," he muttered, kissing her temple.

"I know I am! I don't need you to tell me that!" she snapped.

The lady mother swept into the room with a swirl of elegant silk kimono and pristine white fur. "Oh my! It's time isn't it? How lovely!" Inukimi came over to the bed and helped Kagome into a more comfortable position. "If you need to walk around avail yourself of the private hotspring, darling. There's not need to you to stay stuck on that stained futon."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as much as she loved Sesshomaru he wasn't much help and as a male he just would never understand birthing babies.

A water birth, she decided, was infinitely easier. The warm water helped her pain and she felt less gross, too.

As the constructions came quicker, Kagome soon welcomed a child into the world that screamed its arrival almost as loud as its mother screamed in pain and discomfort. And yet... it wasn’t over.

“Push, Kagome,” Sesshomaru’s mother said, rubbing her back soothingly as Rin wiped down Kagome’s new son. “There is another.”

She gripped Sesshomaru's hand as hard as she could, closed her eyes and bared down. Mind over matter. Breathing through each contraction, she felt the second baby's head begin to stretch its exit. People were talking all around her, but she focused on what her body was telling her to do. She pushed, once, twice, and ahh the head was free and the body quickly followed.

The little hanyou girl squalled her displeasure at being out in the big cold world.

To Kagome’s surprise, a third quickly followed: a second boy. Perhaps this child was more like his father in temperament for this last boy simply glowered at being ejected from his mother’s womb so forcefully.

As Kagome’s body dealt with the trauma and after-effects of birth, Rin and Sesshomaru’s mother proudly showed off the three babies, all of whom had their father’s coloring, along with fluffy ears that reminded her of InuYasha.

Kagome instinctively moved to pet the ears of one of the boys.

While the pack cooed over the new arrivals, Naraku sent out his new incarnation, a plump elderly woman with kind pink eyes and a bag of potpourri to hide the scent of her lineage.

The portly incarnation sidled up to the new parents. "Kukuku, what adorable new ones. Now let old Kakane take care of the new mother and you all go have some baby bonding time," she cooed at the babies and rest.

Kagome was nodding off when the incantation arrived, but something about the lady bothered her. She looked at her mate, who was eying the woman with a distasteful expression. “We didn’t hire any help,” Kagome said because they hadn’t. She came from an era where parents raised their own children and had refused Sesshomaru’s offer of a wet nurse or nursemaid.

But it was of no use; by the time everyone's suspicion had been raised, Kakane's hypnotic hymns had already put not only the pups to sleep, but both Sesshomaru and Kagome as well. Gathering the miko into her arms, a swirl of miasma surrounded her form as she disappeared.

Naraku watched as Kakane appeared before him with the still unconscious Kagome in tow. "And the others?" asked Naraku with a wicked grin on his face.

"The miasma infected all but the father. He'll be far too busy dealing with his adopter daughter and offspring to worry about where the mother ran off to," Kakane replied with an equally mischievous grin.

When Sesshomaru woke up the room was still filles with miasma. He scooped up the pups in one arm and tossed Rin over his shoulder. He would have to return for his mother. He already knew Kagome had been taken. She had been right there in his arms holding two of their sleeping babies when the vile incantation released her sleeping gas.

Time was not on their side as she had yet to pass the afterbirth following thier second son. On the verge of completely losing his shit, Sesshomaru placed the newborn pups and Rin in the nursery, ordered every healer and guard to the room. His mother woke up just in time to see him off. "Take this," she growled. "Get back the mother of my grandpups."

His mother didn't even need to say a word. Sesshomaru would stop at nothing to free his mate and the mother of his pups.

After all, he hadn't kidnapped her and seduced her only to lose her now. She was to be his, _forever._ As soon as he stepped out of the walls of his shiro, a golden ball of light formed under his feet and off he flew, knowing exactly who would have taken her.

Kagome woke chained to a wall naked her body cramped and protested. Blood ran down between her thighs. 'Please please please let Sesshomaru come to get me.'

"Kukuku! Are you enjoying your new living arrangements miko? Once you are bathed and cleaned of that damnedable dogs scent I shall make you mine." Naraku stood outside her reached as he taunted her.

His longest tentacle made a squish sound and suddenly a new splatter of thick splooge also needed cleaned off her flesh. She clenched her jaw and screamed her anger in a fury of tears and raw power.

As Kagome's body cleansed itself of the last vestiges of her pregnancy, her reiki spurred to life, purifying the seed that landed on her. But Naraku, it seemed, had more in mind as his tentacles slid up her thigh and closer to the center of her healing core.

A lime green thread of power slashed through the air.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome frantically pulled against her bonds. "Get me out of here!"

The chains around her hands were no match for Sesshomaru's poison. It ate through them quickly, freeing her. Unfortunately, there were also still two enemies to obliterate.

While Kagome caught herself on the stone floor, Sesshomaru shoved his hand into the hefty chest of the incarnation. She screamed like a cat in heat as the incarnation died. Meanwhile...

Kagome reached for the stakes that had held her remaining chains firmly in the ground and ripped them out with a strength she hadn't known she possessed. She infused them with her reiki and aimed them at Naraku, intending to use them as makeshift arrows.

She ran screaming at Naraku hand held high as she infused the stake with her power. She used the weight of her body to drive the reiki stake deep into his vile chest. Pink power spread through Naraku and he crumbled to dust.

Kagome looked up at her mate. "Now bring me back to our babies." She passed out from over exertion as soon as the words left her lips.

Feeling like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kagome let herself be cradled to the chest of her Mate. There was no more need to be strong, but she fought sleep until she saw her newborns were safe.

Sesshomaru, grateful to have his tiny mate once again in his arms, scooped up the jewel and handed it to her before he took to the air to bring her back home. He wouldn't let her out of his sight again for at least the next year--it would take him at least that long to recover from the terror of nearly losing her.

He walked into the nursery and set his mate down on the futon. He pushed the hair away from her face and wrapped her in blankets. She would have to rest for now and he wasn't going anywhere.

Fin.


End file.
